deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
Bowser is the main antagonist from the Mario Bros series. He will be facing Ganondorf in the upcoming 59th episode of Death Battle, Bowser VS Ganondorf, he also fought Dr. Eggman in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Big Daddy vs. Bowser *King K. Rool vs Bowser vs King Dedede *Bowser vs Blastoise (Complete) *Bowser vs Charizard (Complete) *Bowser VS. Ridley (Complete) *Bowser vs Darth Sidious (Complete) * Bowser VS Doctor Doom *Bowser vs Lex Luthor (Complete) *Bowser vs Darth Vader * Bowser vs Frieza *Bowser vs. Gruntilda (Complete) *Bowser vs. Hulk (Complete) *Bowser vs. King Dedede *Bowser vs. King K. Rool (Complete) *Bowser VS M. Bison (Complete) *Bowser vs. Maleficent *Bowser vs Megatron *Bowser vs Shao Kahn (Complete) *Bowser vs. Typhlosion (Complete) *Bowser vs. Vector the Crocodile *Natsu Dragneel vs Bowser *Bowser vs. Wario (Complete) *Bowser vs Zavok (Complete) *Dio Brando VS Bowser *Donkey Kong vs. Bowser *Dr. Eggman vs Bowser (Complete) * Dry Bowser VS Eggman Nega (Complete) * Gamera vs Bowser *Ganondorf vs. Bowser (Complete) * Ghost Godzilla vs Dry Bowser * Godzilla vs Bowser *Groudon vs Bowser (Complete) * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Royale (Complete) *Kaos vs. Bowser *Bowser vs Smaug (complete) * Mothra Leo vs. Bowser *Nintendo Kings Battle Royale *Pete vs Bowser (Complete) *Sephiroth vs Bowser *Sonic vs Bowser *Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale *Wolverine vs. Bowser (Complete) *Bowser vs Tai and agumon Possible Next Opponents *Pete (Disney) *King Dedede (Kirby) *King K. Rool ("Donkey Kong" Spin-off of Super Mario) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) History King Bowser Koopa is the leader of the Koopa pack who has been an archenemy of Mario. Though Bowser most commonly kidnaps Princess Peach to get control of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser has joined forces with Mario in rare cases when they have a common enemy. Death Battle Info (Official) ??? Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Name: King Bowser Koopa *Age: Unknown (At least 29) *Weight: Unknown (At least 1000 lbs) *Height: Unknown (At least 8'3 ft) *King of Koopas *Hates the Mario Bros. Since he wasn't able to ride Mario's Yoshi when they were babies *One of the Seven Star Children Natural Abilities *Pryokinesis **Fire Stream **Fire Balls **Homing Fire Balls **Fiery Rain **Meteroite Breath **Fire still works underwater *Vaccum **Sucks anything light enough into his body (He has inhaled things as heavy as Mario) *Black Magic **Terrorize **Poison Gas **Crusher **Bowser Crush **Teleportatin **Shapeshifting *Whirlling Fortress *Bowser Bomb *Shoulder Charge Power-Ups *Cat Bell *Double Cherry Weaponry *Throwing Hammers *Handheld Hammer *Barrels *Heal Shell *Safety Ring *Yoshi's Safari Armor *Hurley Gloves *Spiked Link *Drill Claw *Metal Bat *Soccer Ball Bombs *Spiked Ball *Koopa Shells *Bowser Shell *Flame Boomerangs *Bullet Bill *Magic Spell Book *Minimizer *Stone Staff Vehicles *Clown Car *Bowser-Moblile Transformations *Giant Bowser *Giga Bowser *Meowser *Dry Bowser Feats *When exersizing he burns weight... literaly *Kidnapped Peach several times *Warped through time and space to attempt to defeat Yoshi and Baby Mario *Defeated Midbus, Fawful, and Dark Bowser *Physically stronger than both of the Mario Brothers *Survived a black hole in Mario Party 6 *Can break through brick easily *Just his appearance scares the entire Toad population Faults *Extrenely cocky *Sub-par strategist *Almost never beats Mario *Commonly slow compared to the Competition *Usually portrayed as a dimwitted clutz Trivia Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Animal Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Mario characters Category:1980s Category:Antagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Royal Combatants Category:Monster Category:Returning Combatants